L'invasion
by Kairy
Summary: Un mystérieux groupe traque de jeunes filles avec des abilitées mystérieuses pour les faire disparaitre. Mais pourquoi? La vérité ne sera révellée qu'à la toute fin... AVERTISSEMENT: Contient plusieurs tonnes d'OCs et un tout petit peu de yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Ben oui, j'ai recommencée à écrire!**

**Shadow: Et tu as décidée de me torturer dans une nouvelle histoires plutôt que de terminer les anciennes?**

**...En gros oui.**

**Shadow: Je te hais.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup! mais c'est pas le momant là. Bon, je dois spécifier que c'est la première fois que je mets des OCs dans une fic et probablement la dernière...je me hais déjà pour l'avoir fais (Pas que J'ai quelque chose contre les OCs (sauf les mauvais) mais je m'étais jurée de ne pas le faire...) mais cette idée me trottait dans dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. Bonne lecture!**

**_Disclaimer: Les persos de Sonic ne sont pas à moi. Par contre Les persos que j'ai pas encore nommés et que je ne nommerai pas dans le disclaimer avant de l'avoir fait dans la fic sont à moi...Océanne aussi...mais vous pouvez la voler, je m'en fiche._**

Les rues de Station Square étaient presque toute désertes à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Seule une ombre volait au-dessus des immeubles, assez haut pour ne pas être vue d'éventuels passants. Rien ne se produisit pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain l'ombre s'arrêta en fixant un point qui se déplaçait lentement dans une ruelle.

- Ça y est, je l'ai repérée, dit l'ombre dans un transmetteur attacher à son poignet gauche, je vous envois les coordonnées.

L'ombre, qui s'avérait être une chauve-souris à fourrure brune avec des cheveux noir retenus en une queue-de-cheval visa soigneusement la jeune fille qui s'était arrêté au coin d'une rue avec une sorte de petit fusil accroché à son avant-bras droit. Elle attendit quelque seconde et tira. Un émetteur GPS, à peine plus gros qu'un grain de riz alla se ficher dans le sac de sa cible. Seulement quelques seconde après, elle reçu la confirmation que ses deux collègues avait à leur tour repérées leurs cible.

- Je l'ai! J'arrive tout de suite, je ne suis qu'à une centaine de mètres.

- Attendez-moi! N'oubliez pas que je suis la seule qui puisse l'arrêter!

La chauve-souris n'eue pas à attendre longtemps avant d'appeçevoir la première de ses coéquipières, une vache* à la fourrure bleue très pâle tâchée de noir avec de long cheveux également noir, qui arrivait à la auteur de la cible. Malheureusement, c'est n'était pas celle dont elles avait besoin pour l'instant. Elle pourrait au moins la ralentir. La chauve-souris alla se poser derrière leur cible, une jeune hérissonne à la fourrure noire et rouge avec de longues épines courbées vers le haut.

- Encore une hérissonne?! C'est la septième ce mois-ci...Et on n'a eue que huit cibles!

Celle qui venait de s'exprimer, annulant en même temps toutes les chances qu'elles auraient puent avoir de surprendre la hérissonne, était la dernière membre du trio, une lapine jaune avec des cheveux blond roux qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et semblait porter un objet cylindrique d'assez bonne taille sur son dos. Les yeux de chacune des membres de l'équipe étaient protégés par soit un casque, soit des lunettes, impossible donc d'en déterminer la couleur et elle portaient toute un habit noir avec des lignes bleues qui formaient des motif différents pour chacune d'entre elles.

La hérissonne noire les fixa une à une.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Si vous vous en prenez à moi vous aller le regretter!

La chauve-souris pianota sur les touches de son bracelet gauche et lue les informations apparaissants sur l'écran holographique qui en sortait.

- Océane Rubby-Shade, 16 ans, hérissonne créée et modifié par l'agence gouvernementale _Gardients Units of Nations_... Désolée, mais nous devons vous arrêter...

Océane ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et lui envoya de puissants rayons lumineux qui sortaient de ses paumes. La chauve-souris n'essaya même pas de les esquiver et les reçus de plein fouet. À la grande surprise de la hérissonne noire, elle n'avait même pas une égratignure, même qu'elle souriait!

La lapine et la vache sourirent à leur tour.

- Tes petits tours ne fonctionneront pas contre nous, dit cette dernière d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! S'exclama Océane.

Sa fourrure devint plus claire, jusqu'à devenir presque blanche et elle se mit à flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

- Encore? C'est qu'elles peuvent toutes faire ça! Fit la lapine qui n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Bon, c'est à moi de jouer!

En prononçant la dernière phrase, elle avait décrochée le bazooka accrocher en bandouillère autour de son épaule et l'avait pointée sur la hérissonne maintenant devenue blanche. Océane leva les mains devant elle et se mit à tirer des rayons sur les trois filles qui l'encerclaient. Celles-ci n'essayèrent pas d'éviter les rayons, mais plutôt les débris des immeubles qui pleuvaient autour d'elles.

- Kai! Assez perdue de temps, je ne tiens pas à mourir écrasée! Cria la vache à la lapine.

- D'accord, d'accord!...Et ne m'appelle plus Kai!

La lapine arrêta de courir et pointa son bazooka sur Océane. Il eue un grand flash de lumière...

***

Plus tard, lorsque les gens accoururent pour voir ce qui avait causée toute cette agitation, ils ne virent rien d'anormal. Tout était en ordre, qu'avait donc causé tout ce bruit? Sûrement une bande de jeunes avec des pétards...

***

- Quelle est la prochaine cible? Demanda la vache à la chauve-souris.

Celle-ci regarda les données sur l'écran holographique.

- Regardez par vous-même...

Un cri fût entendu dans presque toute la ville: ECORE UNE FICHUE HÉRISSONE?!

_*Ben oui, une vache! J'ai le droit non? :P_

**Voilà pour le prologue! J'espère que vous avez appréciés (Et que je ne me ferai pas haïr à cause du reste de cette histoire...) Sonic et les autres n'apparaissent que dans le prochain chapitre, désolée! Manic! Fait ta job de demendeux de réviews!**

**Shadow: C'est un mot demandeux?**

**Manic: On va dire que oui...Envoyez des réviews sinon j'envois des lapins rose vous attaquer pendant votre sommeil!**

**...Ooookay...Euh...bonne journée à tous?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà! Le premier vrai chapitre de l'histoire! J'ai rien à dire alors bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: Les persos de Sonic ne sont pas à moi. Par contre Les persos que j'ai pas encore nommés et que je ne nommerai pas dans le disclaimer avant de l'avoir fait dans la fic sont à moi, bon en fait tout les OCs sont à moi voilà.**_

- Ça m'enrage de ne pas pouvoir intervenir! S'exclama la lapine jaune et regardant le combat qui se déroulait en ville à l'aide e'une paire de jumelle.

Les trois coéquipières se trouvait sur une colline à quelques centaines de mètre de l'endroit ou ce déroulait le combat entre la nouvelle création du docteur Eggman et Sonic et ses amis.

- Tu sais bien que c'est la règle! Nous ne devons pas intervenir! Arrête de te plaindre et profite du beau temps! Dit la vache en jetant un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer tout les deux! Intervint la chauve-souris avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire, il faut attendre qu'elle se manifeste. Si je me fis à sa fiche, elle va être plus coriace que les précédentes.

- Mouais...Maugréa la lapine. Au moins ça va nous donner un peu de défi...

***

- Il est trop fort! S'exclama Sonic en se relevant avec peine de la dernière attaque du monstre mécanique qui s'élevait au milieu des décombres des bâtiments de Station Square.

Cela faisait maintenant presque qu'une heure que lui, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles et Rouge essayaient de repousser la nouvelle création d'Eggman. Il s'agissait d'une version robotique du biolizard qu'il avait fabriqué grâce au matériel qu'il avait pu récupérer sur l'Ark et maintenant il était certain que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Amy, tant qu'à elle restait à l'écart et protégeait Cream et Cheese des attaques perdues. Le combat fit rage pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'y ai un premier blessé grave parmi les héros. Le «Biorobot», tel qu'Eggman l'avait nommé, envoya Tails au tapis avec une attaque bien placée.

- Tails! S'écrièrent Sonic, Knuckles et Amy en même temps.

Le robot pris avantage de leur déconcentration pour attaquer de nouveau. Il pivota sur lui-même et frappa Knuckles avec sa queue. L'échidné fut propulsé dans les airs et atterrit près d'Amy, inconscient. Le robot leva ensuite l'une des ses pattes avant et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Sonic, ce qui ne manquerait pas de le réduire en bouillie.

- Attention! Cria Shadow.

Le hérisson noir se précipita vers Sonic et le poussa hors d'atteinte. Malheureusement, lui était toujours exposé. L'immense patte métallique s'abattis sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Des éclats de béton volèrent dans toutes les directions dues à la force de l'impacte. L'un d'eux heurta Rouge à la tête et elle s'écroula sur le sol, toujours consciente, mais trop sonnée pour bouger.

- Rouge! Shadow!

Sonic se précipita vers la chauve-souris pour la protéger des éclats, ne pouvant rien faire pour Shadow. Au moment même où Rouge commençait à reprendre ses esprits, le Biorobot frappa l'immeuble à moitié démolit qui se trouvait derrière eux avec sa queue, faisant tomber d'immenses morceaux de verres et de béton dans leur direction. Alors qu'elle et Sonic allaient se faire écraser, une sorte de bouclier lumineux apparu au-dessus de leurs têtes, réduisant en poussière tout ce qui lui touchait. Le hérisson bleu regarda au alentour, essayant de trouver la source de ce miracle, lorsque de puissants faisceaux lumineux volèrent vers le lézard mécanique qui produisirent de fortes explosions lors de l'impacte. Le monstre de métal ne fit pas long feu sous ces attaques répétées et tomba en miettes au bout de quelque seconde seulement. Une fois tout danger écarté, le bouclier lumineux disparu et Sonic et Rouge se précipitèrent vers les blessés. Knuckles et Shadow, donc la condition était critique, étaient inconscients, mais Tails se remettait plutôt bien.

- Shadow! Réveille-toi! Murmura Sonic en secouant le hérisson qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Shadow ne remua pas malgré tout les effort de Sonic pour le réanimer. Alors qu'il allait désespérer, une silhouette masquée par la poussière et la fumée que s'échappait du robot en ruine s'approcha des deux hérissons et se pencha sur Shadow. Sonic observa l'étrangère qui passait une paume lumineuse au-dessus du corps du hérisson noir. Il s'agissait d'une hérissonne à la fourrure j'aune dorée avec de long cheveux légèrement bouclés de la même couleur qui recouvraient ses épines et cachait son visage à sa vue et portait comme vêtements une jupe noir et un corset de la même couleur recouvert de broderies dorées. Quelques instants plus tard, Shadow eu un sursaut avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

- Ça y est, il est hors de danger, dit la hérissonne d'une voix incroyablement douce, tout en relevant la tête.

Elle avait les yeux d'une jolie teinte de violet. Sonic resta muet pendant un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Quoi..? Mais...comment?

- Je promet de tout expliquer plus tard... ils vont me retrouver si je reste...

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et se retourna pour partir.

- Attends! S'exclama Sonic en attrapant son bras. Quelqu'un est après toi?

La hérissonne ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à en parler tout de suite. Dit Tails qui s'était rapproché avec les autres.

- Viens avec nous. On va te protéger. Ajouta Amy.

- D'accord...répondit l'inconnue d'une voix hésitante. Mais s'il vous plait, dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils n'arrivent...

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Sonic pris Shadow sur ses épaules et Rouge Knuckles puisque ni un ni l'autre n'avait repris conscience puis ils se mirent en route vers l'atelier de Tails.

**Et oui, une nouvelle OC qui fait son apparition. Je préviens tout de suite qu'il va y avoir un tout petit peu de shonen-ai dans le prochain chapitre pour ceux que ça interesse....les autres ben...désolée de vous traumatiser et dites-vous que c'est très important pour l'histoire! Manic! Fait ton travail!**

**Manic: Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! Le prochain chapitre va venir plus vite comme ça!**

**J'approuve. Bonne journée à tous!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Avant toute choses, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard. Depuis que je suis en vacances, je n'ai plus eue le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...ce qui est assez ironique en fait. Et maintenant que l'école a recommencée je suis trop crevée pour faire quoique ce soit. Vive moi. Alors, en gros, je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic. Je dois aussi spécifiée que j'ai apporté de petites modifications aux deux premiers chapitres. Bonne lecture!**

_**Disclaimer: Les persos de Sonic ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, tous les OCs sont à moi...franchement, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui lit ceci?**_

- C'est un joli carnage. Commenta la chauve-souris en regardant les décombres.

- Elle était là! Juste sous nos yeux et on n'a rien pu faire! Rageait la lapine.

- Elle c'est peut-être échappée pour le moment, mais si nous serions intervenues, les originels seraient sans doutes mort. Et puis, nous ne sommes immunisées que contre les pouvoirs des cibles, et même ça c'est grâce à notre armure! Fit remarquée la vache. Au moins, maintenant on sait ou elle est!

- C'est sûr, on est très avancées. Elle est avec les originels! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire! Dit la lapine en roulant les yeux.

- Ça veut dire que tout va changer...murmura la chauve-souris pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient.

***

Knuckles avait repris conscience et marchait maintenant à côté de Rouge qui le soutenait par le bras tout en lui faisant un résumé rapide de ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Shadow, lui, était toujours évanoui, mais son état s'était visiblement amélioré. Tails, Cream et Amy regardait tout les trois la nouvelle venue sans trop osés la questionner. Sonic tant qu'à lui, marchait a côtés de celle qui les avait sûrement sauvé d'un destin funeste sans pouvoir arrêter de la dévisager. Elle était vraiment très belle...mais elle semblait nerveuse et n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit. Après plusieurs minutes, le hérisson bleu fini par trouver le courage de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. "_C'est étrange...je me sens bizarre depuis qu'elle est là. Je n'ai jamais été nerveux devant une fille avant...sauf peut-être Amy, mais c'était parce qu'elle me poursuivait avec un marteau géant..._" Ses pensés furent interrompues par la réponse de la hérissonne dorée.

- Ce n'est rien...ils ne retrouveront pas ma trace avant longtemps.

Sonic allait lui demander qui étaient "ils" lorsque Shadow commença à se réveiller.

- Nng...

- Hey! Shadow se réveille enfin! Cria Sonic aux autres membres du groupe qui avaient pris les devants.

Sonic coucha le hérisson à moitié conscient sur le sol. Shadow n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Il se sentait plutôt bizarre, comme si ses sens et ses pensée étaient engourdies. Le sentiment que quelque chose clochait était de plus en plus fort, mais rester étendus là ne lui servait strictement à rien. D'ailleurs, ou se trouvait-il? Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui de Sonic. Il referma les yeux et s'assit en secouant la tête.

- La dernière chose que je veux voir en me réveillant en ayant l'impression que mon crâne est fendu en deux sans me souvenir de quoique ce soit, c'est bien ta sale tête _Faker_.

Sonic cligna stupidement des yeux avant de sourire à la remarque pour le moins étrange du hérisson noir.

- Ravis de te revoir parmi nous grand-père! Tu devrais remercier...euh...Sonic se tourna vers leur nouvelle alliée. Désolé, mais j'ignore toujours ton nom. Dit-il un peu embarrassé de n'avoir même pas songé à lui poser la question plus tôt.

- Je m'appelle Saphire. Dit-elle en s'inclinant un peu.

Shadow dressa les oreilles en entendant la voix. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Maria. Il tourna la tête vers celle qui avait parlée. Il écartilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

- Euh...ça va Shadow? Tu as l'air bizarre. Demanda Amy avec inquiétude.

Le hérisson noir se leva sans répondre et s'éloigna du groupe.

- Shadow! Attends! S'écria Sonic en partant à sa poursuite pendant que Tails et Amy essayaient d'expliquer à Saphire que Shadow n'avait jamais été très aimable avec qui que ce soit et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends! S'exclama le hérisson bleu en attrapant Shadow par le bras.

Comme il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, il força le hérisson noir à ce retourner. Le sombre hérisson grommela quelques mots inaudibles que Sonic soupçonnait d'être des insultes à son intention.

- Bon, d'accord, tu ne veux rien dire. Comme d'habitude. Mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir comme ça! Tu vas retourner là-bas et t'excuser auprès de Saphire!

Shadow voulu répliquer, mais étrangement ne trouva rien à dire. Il grogna de frustration et se dirigea à grand pas vers le groupe, suivit de près pas le hérisson bleu et alla se planter devant Saphire. Shadow la fixa un moment avant de presque crier "Désolé!", à la grande surprise de tous et de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers les Mystic Ruins. Les autres se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur route.

Le groupe arriva finalement aux Mystic Ruins ou il se séparèrent pour la nuit. Amy partie prendre le train en direction d'Emerald Town avec Cream, Rouge s'envola vers Station Square, heureusement pour elle, le quartier dans lequel elle habitait se trouvait loin du lieu où l'affrontement contre le biolizard mécanique avait eu lieu et Knuckles reparti vers son île. Sonic, Tails, Shadow et Saphire se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de Tails.

- Bon, il n'y a que trois chambres, dit ce dernier. Saphire, tu peux dormir dans la mienne, c'est la plus confortable. Moi je dormirai dans l'une des chambres libre...euh...mais je m'excuse pour le désordre...je ne pensais pas recevoir de la visite... Fit le renard d'une petite voix.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, lui répondit Saphir. Tu es très aimable de me laisser ta chambre petit renard.

Tails rougit.

- Et? Sonic et moi? Demanda Shadow d'un ton tranchant qui eu comme effet de ramener Tails à la réalité.

- Ah...euh...Vous partagerez la dernière chambre. Répondit-t-il.

Les deux hérisson se regardèrent une seconde puis s'exclamèrent en même temps:

-QUOI?!

**Il y a un truc bizarre que j'ai remarquée. Je suis incapable d'écrire si il n'est pas au moins 23h et si je suis chez mon père...la vie est étrange. Ah...et désolée à ceux qui s'attendait à du shonen-ai, finalement ça va être dans le prochain chapitre pour cause d'idée meilleure qui est apparue dans mon cerveau.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Ouais, je sais...je suis en retard...encore. Et j'ai même pas d'excuse en plus. Bon, et bien j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre au moins! Mes Ocs sont un peu plus présentes dans celui-ci, mais elles ne seront pas vraiment dans le prochain chapitre. Et maintenant, quelque chose que je n'ai pas fais depuis une éternité: Répondre aux reviews!!**

_ShadowFeline-Warrior: Ouais, j'ai essayer de prendre le truc le plus cliché possible! Donc: Un Shadow travestit!! XD_

_Mélodie Sama: Je ne reste jamais morte très longtemps, j'ai tendance à résussiter après quelque mois :P_

_Strenks: Salut à toi aussi! Je vais essayer de me dépécher pour écrire la suite!_

_Louna: Ravie de savoir que ça te plait. J'ai essayée d'être drôle, mais j'ai un sens de l'humour étrange...j'espère que tu va quand même apprécier! (J'aime beaucoup le nom de ton perso!)_

_**Disclaimer: Les persos de Sonic ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, tous les OCs sont à moi... et tout le monde est au courrant.**_

Sonic et Shadow avaient fini par se résigner à dormir dans la même chambre, mais maintenant autre chose leur posait problème.

- ...Et Miles n'a pas pensé à nous dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit? Fit Shadow d'un air dubitatif.

- On dirait bien que non lui répondit Sonic, l'air aussi ennuyé que son rival.

Après un long silence, Shadow ouvrit de nouveau la bouche tout en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- Bon, tu dors sur le plancher.

- Quoi? S'écria Sonic indigné. Et pourquoi ce serait moi?

- Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Le héro ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Shadow lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie et, Sonic se sentit horriblement mal à cette pensée, si Saphire n'avait pas été là, il y serait certainement resté. Mais...d'un autre côté, pas question qu'il ne cède quoi que ce soit à son rival! Le hérisson bleu sourit malicieusement.

- Bon, d'accord, tu peux avoir le lit. Dit-il en s'avançant.

Shadow se retourna et le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'était pas exactement dans les habitudes du hérisson bleu de lui donner raison.

- Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça! Le rassura Sonic. Je ne prépare rien! Juré!

- Mouais...c'est ça souffla le hérisson noir en se retournant vers le lit.

Moins d'un seconde après qu'il ait relâché son attention, Sonic lui sauta sur le dos et le plaqua au matelas.

- Tu sais, c'est toujours bien de partager!

Ni un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent la silhouette à la fenêtre.

***

- Roku, tu n'aurais pas vue Kairy par hasard? Je la cherche depuis au moins dix minutes!

La vache bleue se tourna vers la chauve-souris qui venait de la questionner.

- Désolée Aki, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment...et mon appareil photo a disparut!

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un appareil photo? Demanda Aki d'un air surprit.

- Je l'ai mis dans le mauvais sac il y a deux jours et j'oublis toujours de le sortir de là...Roku s'interrompit un instant. Dit, tu ne crois quand même pas que...?

Les deux jeunes filles se frappèrent le front et s'exclamèrent en même temps: KAIRY!!

***

La lapine jaune entendit ses amies appeler son nom mais ne bougea pas.

- Pas question que je rate une occasion comme ça! Murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant Sonic se jeter sur Shadow et leva l'appareille photo...et se le fit arracher des mains par une chauve-souris visiblement désespérée.

- Aki!...Euh...c'est exactement ce que tu crois!...Euh...non, je veux dire, c'est n'est pas du tout ce que je crois...Euh...non...minute, je veux dire...c'était quoi déjà...?

Aki et Roku soupirèrent devant cette pitoyable tentation d'excuse, qui n'était malheureusement pas bizarre...du moins pas pour Kairy.

- Ceci, dit Roku en prenant l'appareil des mains de la chauve-souris, m'appartient je crois.

- Maaaaaaaaaaiiis...C'est que...c'est que...je n'en ai besoin que pour une minute! Répliqua la lapine.

Elle se jeta sur la vache pour essayer de récupérer la caméra, mais ne réussi qu'à les faire tomber toutes les deux...et à déclancher le flash de l'appareil photo, ce qui n'était définitivement pas subtil au milieu de la nuit. Les trois amies se couchèrent sur le sol et attendirent aussi silencieusement que possible.

***

- Mais dégage de là! s'exclama un Shadow furieux en essayant de se libérer du hérisson bleu.

- Pas question! Répondit ce dernier qui eue un sourire malicieux avant d'ajouter: On t'a déjà dit que tu étais très confortable?

Le hérisson noir se sentit rougir et essaya de renverser son adversaire d'un coup d'épaule. Il réussit à le déstabiliser assez longtemps pour se retourner et leva le point pour le frapper. Un éclair de lumière venant de l'extérieur interrompit son geste.

- C'était quoi ça? demanda Sonic tout en attrapant le point qui se trouvait à quelque centimètres de son visage.

- Comment je le saurais? Grogna Shadow. Et débarque de là, tu m'écrases!

Sonic fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Nope!...Dit-moi...ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur, pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirais?

Shadow essaya de le repousser une dernière fois, sans plus de succès, puis soupira.

- Parce que, dans le cas plus que probable ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ça serait très embarrassant si quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce pendant que nous sommes dans cette position.

Le hérisson bleu resta silencieux un long moment, en réalisant que Shadow n'avait pas tort.

- Bon, pousse-toi maintenant! s'exclama Shadow, de plus en plus irritable.

Sonic revint finalement à la réalité et regarda Shadow en réfléchissant. Un autre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- D'accord, d'accord, je débarque...après tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu me trouves irrésistible!

Shadow resta bouche bée un court instant avant de montrer les crocs.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je te jure que je vais te faire la peau, _Faker_.

Au moment même ou Sonic allait finalement relâcher son rival, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Tails qui tenait une couverture soigneusement plier.

- Désolé, il n'y a qu'un lit, mais si vous mettez un couverture par terre, ce n'est pas si....mal...Le renard s'interrompit en voyant les deux hérissons.

La pièce s'emblait étrangement silencieuse tout à coup.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je vais me forcée pour écrire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible!**

**Shadow: Traduction, ça ne devrait pas être beaucoup plus long que trois mois...**

**Ah...tu es revenu toi? Tu es vraiment la pire muse au monde, tu n'arrête pas de partir!**

**Shadow: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je te fais penser à du yaoi et que je ne tiens pas à le voir!**

**...Bon...on va dire que tu es pardonné...pour cette fois...**

**Manic qui apparrait de nulle part: Envoyez des reviews et blablabla...dit, je ne pourrais pas être payer pour faire ça?**

**...Non, non tu ne peux pas.**

**Manic: ...*snif***


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voici (finalement!) un nouveau chapitre! Finalement je n'ai pas vraiment été plus rapide pour l'écrire...et en plus il est court. Mais pour une fois ce n'est pas totalement dû à de la paresse! J'ai commencée le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic, "Démons intérieurs" que je vais poster dès que je vais avoir terminée cette histoire. J'ai décidée de répondre aux reviews tout les deux chapitres, à moitié parce que j'en ai pas envies pour le moment et en partie parce que ça va plus vite comme ça. Bonne lecture!**

Le jeune renard cligna des yeux.

- Euh...vous faites quoi exactement?

Les deux hérissons se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- On se bat, c'est évident, non? Répondit Sonic en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Shadow, tant qu'à lui se contenta de grogner et de pousser Sonic sur le sol.

- Aie! C'est pas juste! Lui reprocha le hérisson bleu.

Tails toussota pour attirer leur attention.

- Je...je vais juste vous laisser ça là alors, dit-il en posant la couverture sur le sol. Je vous laisse continuer...euh...peu importe ce que vous étiez entrain de faire...

Le renard recula et leur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil suspicieux avant de fermer la porte.

- ...Tu crois qu'il nous a cru? Demanda le hérisson bleu.

- Devine. Cracha Shadow en roulant les yeux.

***

- ...Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils ne nous ont pas vue! S'exclama Aki.

- Ouais...grommela Kairy, Surtout après que Roku ait pris une photo...

- Quoi? Rétorqua celle-ci. Ils étaient trop distraits pour nous voir de toute façon!

- J'arrive pas à y croire...grogna la lapine de mauvaise humeur. Tu es mieux de m'en donner une copie au moins!

Aki soupira et s'éloigna des deux filles turbulentes pour réfléchir. Leur cible était en liberté depuis déjà trop longtemps...Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne cause trop de dégâts.

***

Shadow ouvrit les yeux et repoussa Sonic qui lui avait à moitié roulé dessus pendant son sommeil. Au bout d'une heure d'argumentations, le hérisson bleu avait fini par le convaincre de partager le lit. "_C'est étrange...normalement je l'aurais laisser dormir par terre..._" Pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête pour essayer d'éclaircir son esprit embrouillé et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir sans être dérangé, même s'il devait le faire au milieu de la nuit! Le hérisson noir sortit de l'atelier. Et refermant la porte, il aperçu une silhouette quelques mètres plus loin, au bout de la piste de décollage du _Tornado_. Shadow s'approcha silencieusement.

- J'étais certaine que tu allais venir, Shadow. Fit la voix douce de Saphire.

Le hérisson noir sursauta. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle ne l'avait ni vue ni entendu.

- J'ai senti ton approche. Répondit la hérissonne à la question muette. Tu te souviens de moi?

- ...Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te matérialiser.

- Les choses ont changées. Dit-elle simplement. Ils ont relâché leur surveillance.

- "Ils"? Demanda le hérisson noir. Tu veux dire les agents G.U.N.s charger de t'empêcher de t'enfuir?

La hérissonne dorée hocha doucement la tête.

- Ils me croyaient trop faible pour m'enfuir. Mais ils ont dû s'apercevoir de mon absence maintenant.

Shadow détourna le regard, gêné.

- Hmph. Je ne les laisserai pas te reprendre. Murmura-t-il.

- Shadow...Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment elle...

Le hérisson noir secoua la tête et attira la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Je m'en fiche, lui souffla-t-il.

Les deux hérissons restèrent immobile un court instant avant qu'il ne la relâche. Shadow recula de quelques pas, embarrassé de son attitude.

- Shadow...Commença la jeune fille.

Il lui tourna le dos avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un autre mot et se dirigea à rapidement vers l'atelier. Il se sentait très fatigué tout à coup et ne remarqua pas l'ombre étrange aux pieds de la hérissonne.

***

Shadow entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Sonic. Il n'avait pas trop envies de se faire questionner. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'y recoucha, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir à la proximité du hérisson bleu. La fatigue l'emporta rapidement sur son embaras, cependant, et il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

**Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqués, Shadow est de plus en plus Out of Character. **

**Shadow: Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, de me rendre stupide et gay!**

**Mais de rien voyons! Comme je suis méchante, plus l'histoire va avancer et moins les personnage vont agir logiquement et pas seulement Shadow. Pourquoi? Lisez si vous voulez le découvrir!**

**Manic: Envoyer des reviews! Elle est moins occuper à nous traumatiser si elle écrit!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Déjà un nouveau chapitre! Pour une fois j'ai été rapide! Vive moi! *lances des confettis* Mouaip...Il y a beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre et Saphire est plus active. Et comme je n'ai rien à dire, voici les réponses aux reviews! Hey...J'en ai même pas eue! (pleure)**

_Priya: Yay! Je suis appréciée! Merci! Et je compatie pour ta soeur en colère u.u;;_

_Strenks: Merci!_

**(S'il vous plait, envoyer des reviews pour ce chapitre parce que je vais arrêter d'écrire si ça n'interesse personne ^^; )**

- SONIC!

Le cri fut presque immédiatement suivit par la sensation de se faire heurter par une voiture. Sonic et Shadow se réveillèrent en même temps.

- Sonic! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! S'exclama Amy qui le maintenait fermement plaqué au matelas.

- Amy...j'étouffe...S'étrangla le hérisson bleu.

- Dégage! Fit la voix étouffée de Shadow, qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, s'était encore une fois retrouvé à moitié sous Sonic pendant son sommeil.

- Sh-Shadow?! Fit la hérissonne rose, surprise de le trouver là...dans le même lit que son cher Sonic...dans une position assez compromettante. Qu'est-ce que...AHH!!! Sonic! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça à moi?! Et avec Shadow en plus! Je te déteste!

Avant qu'aucun des deux hérissons ne puisse ouvrit la bouche, elle s'était déjà enfuie en courrant.

- Amy! La rappela Sonic. Ce n'est pas se que tu crois! Franchement, je ne ferai jamais un truc comme ça avec Shadow! Il n'y avait qu'un lit et...et puis on est même pas ensemble!

Shadow baissa les oreilles. Les mots de Sonic lui semblaient beaucoup plus vexant qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Le hérisson bleu allait ajouter autre chose, mais Shadow, qui était d'une humeur massacrante, le jeta en bas du lit.

- Aie! Mais pourquoi tu as fait...

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit le hérisson noir, de plus en plus furieux.

Sonic n'ajouta rien en pensant qu'il était probablement juste embarrassé qu'Amy les ait vue dans une position aussi ridicule. Shadow se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce à grand pas. Le hérisson bleu soupira. "_Amy...mais comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui expliquer ça?" _Se demanda le hérisson bleu. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arriver de Tails et de Saphire.

- Salut Sonic! Bien dormi?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Demanda innocemment Tails.

- Hum...Shadow m'a poussé. Répondit évasivement le hérisson.

- Oh. En parlant de Shadow, on l'a croisé...Il avait l'air furieux, lui dit le renard en l'aidant à se relever.

- Nous avons aussi croisés Amy, lui fit savoir Saphire. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente non plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Sonic hésita quelques instants. Shadow enragerait probablement deux fois plus s'il leur disait se qui c'était passé.

- Et bien...Le hérisson se gratta nerveusement l'oreille. Comme on n'arrivait pas à décider qui coucherait par terre on a décidés de partager le lit...Et...Tails, tu sais à quel point je bouge pendant mon sommeil?

Le renard hocha la tête.

- J'ai euh...un peu beaucoup roulé sur Shadow...involontairement. Et Amy a été s'imaginer des choses...

Tails essaya de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

- Allez, tu connais Amy! Je suis sur qu'à midi elle aura tout oublié et qu'elle va de nouveau te demander en mariage! Le rassura-t-il.

Le hérisson bleu sourit quelques secondes.

- Et c'est sensé être rassurant? Blagua-t-il. Il hésita quelque seconde avant d'ajouter; Et Shadow?

- Je vais aller lui parler, se proposa Saphire. Et à Amy aussi si tu le veux.

Sonic fut agréablement surpris de la proposition.

- Si tu crois pouvoir calmer Shadow, je ne dis pas non! Accepta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Alors j'y vais, dit la hérissonne dorée en sortant de la pièce.

***

Amy était assise sur une pierre plate dans la forêt et pleurait toute les larme de son corps.

- Stupide Sonic! Dit-elle rageusement. Crétin! Imbécile!

- Amy?

La hérissonne rose sursauta en apercevant Saphire.

- Oh. C'est toi...souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Tu m'as fait peur...

- Désolée. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien.

- Oh oui! Je vais très bien! S'exclama Amy, furieuse. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de voir celui que j'aime avec un homme!

La hérissonne rose éclata en sanglots amers.

- Comment peut-il oser me faire ça? Gémit-elle.

Saphire s'agenouilla près de la jeune hérissonne.

- Sonic m'a tout dit, lui avoua-t-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et Shadow.

Amy tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Une brève lueur d'espoir apparue dans ses yeux, mais elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il dit la vérité? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pardon...je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton...

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura la hérissonne dorée avec un sourire. Si tu avais vue la tête qu'il faisait, Amy...Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça.

La hérissonne rose se releva en souriant, l'air déterminer.

- Eh bien si c'est le cas...Je suis toujours dans la course! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement Sonic!

Amy se dirigea au pas de course vers l'atelier, mais se retourna après quelques mètres.

- Merci Saphire! À partir de maintenant, nous sommes amies! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne chance Amy! Lui répondit sa nouvelle amie en souriant également.

Une fois que la hérissonne rose fut hors de vue, Saphire se releva et partit à la recherche de Shadow. Personne n'était présent pour voir la forme de son ombre changer avant de redevenir normale.

***

Shadow se trouvait dans le tunnel de pierre qui menait à Angel Island...lorsque celle-ci ne flottait pas au-dessus de l'océan. Il releva la tête en entendant les bruits de pas résonner contre les parois rocheuses.

- Shadow? Tu es là? demanda la voix de Saphire.

Le hérisson noir hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

- ...Oui.

La fréquence des pas augmenta et la hérissonne drée fit son apparition.

- Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, mentit Shadow. Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas?

- ...Tu es triste. Je le sens.

Shadow baissa les oreilles, un peu ennuyé que la jeune fille puisse le lire aussi facilement. Saphire s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Insista-t-elle.

- Sonic...Il...je ne sais pas! Ragea le hérisson noir, confus. ...Je me sens bizarre quand il est là...Rajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

La hérissonne sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa...une seconde trop tard pour que Shadow le remarque pas.

- Quoi? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Et bien...commença Saphire... Je vous ai entendue ce matin...Peut-être que tu l'aimes?

**C'est fou ce que j'aime couper mes chapitres au milieu de l'action...Ne vous en faites pas, que vous aimiez ou non le sonadow, la suite de l'histoire va tout expliquer! Surtout qu'après le prochain chapitre tout devrait se dérouler très vite. J'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous aller appréciés le reste de l'histoire!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà le chapitre six! Désolée il est un peu court. Avant tout, une petite réponse au review de Samia:**

Samia: Désolée pour le yaoi, mais ne t'en fait pas, y'en a pas dans ce chapitre-ci...ben en fait, je trouvais qu'il n'y en avait pas dans le chapitre 5 non plus...hmmm...J'ai trop d'amis gays, je ne m'apperçois même pas quand ce que j'écris pourrais être interprêter comme du yaoi XD *me relis* Juste pour être sur, tu peux ignorer la deuxième moitié du chapitre et le début du prochain. Après, plus de yaoi, promis! Et si tu décides d'arrêter de lire et bien...je ne peux rien y faire et j'espère que tu jetteras quand même un coup d'oeil à mes prochaines histoires! Bonne journée!

**_Disclaimer (que je n'ai pas du tout oubliée de faire pour les deux derniers chapitres...): Kairy, Roku, Aki et Saphire m'appartiennent mais tous les autres personnages sont à "SEEEEEEEEEEEGA"!!!_**

Shadow fixa la hérissonne un long moment, trop surpris pour réagir. Puis finalement...

- Qu-Quoi? M-moi? Amoureux de S...Sonic? N'importe quoi! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Saphire tenta de le calmer.

- Ne le prend pas si mal! Lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

- Qui est-ce qui le prend mal? Je dis juste que c'est une idée ridicule!

Le hérisson noir recula de quelques pas, en espérant qu'elle ne le voit pas rougir.

- Shadow...commença la hérissonne.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et s'enfuit en courrant.

- Attends! S'écria Saphire, sans succès. Shadow...

La hérissonne se dit qu'il était sans doute mieux de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant et décida de rentrer voir comment allaient Sonic et Amy.

***

En entrant chez Tails, la première chose que Saphire vit fut Amy fermement accrochée au cou de son héro.

- Amy...Tu peux me lâcher tu sais? Demanda Sonic l'air désespéré.

- Pour que tu t'enfuisses? Pas question! Répliqua la hérissonne rose.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés à ce que je vois, sourit Saphire.

- Oui! S'exclama joyeusement Amy. Je crois que je l'aime encore plus qu'avant! Continua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le hérisson bleu.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Amy. Lui dit la hérissonne dorée.

Sonic ne dit rien. Il était reconnaissant à Saphire d'avoir parlée à la hérissonne, mais c'est qu'elle était un tout petit peu envahissante pour l'instant. Il se tourna tout de même vers leur nouvelle amie et lui sourit.

- Merci Saphire. Tu as parlée à Shadow?

- Ah non! Coupa Amy. Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de lui!

L'air furieux de la hérissonne à la mention de son rival dissuada Sonic d'insister.

- Eh...Comme tu veux Amy. Il se tourna vers Saphire et lui murmura "Plus tard".

La hérissonne dorée hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

***

Shadow était appuyé contre un arbre et se frottait furieusement le visage pour essayer vainement d'effacer le rouge de ses joues. "_Moi...Amoureux de Sonic. Sonic! De tout les habitants de cette fichue planète...Ridicule!_" Le hérisson noir regrettait de s'être enfuis. C'était stupide. Maintenant elle allait être convaincu qu'il aimait son rival.

- Comme si je serais du genre à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui! Dit-il à personne en particulier.

Shadow soupira. "_D'un autre côté..._"Ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi il se sentait bizarre en sa présence depuis un certain temps. Où plus précisément depuis la veille. Mais se détail lui échappa. Le hérisson bleu fit soudainement apparition dans ses pensées. Le hérisson noir se sentit rougir encore plus et soupira.

- Mais dans quelle histoire je me suis embarqué? Gémit-il, désespéré.

***

Shadow s'appuya contre un arbre. Il avait passé la journée entière à tourner en rond et à se répéter que, non, il n'éprouvait rien pour le hérisson 'il le trouve attirant ne voulait rien dire du tout... Il dressa les oreilles en entendant des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Il leva la tête et vit Amy et Sonic discutaient à seulement quelques mètres de lui, mais apparemment, ils ne l'avaient par encore vue. Le premier réflexe du hérisson noir fut de se cacher derrière l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait et de faire le moins de bruits possible. S'il avait un peu de chance, peut-être qu'ils allaient passer tout droit sans le remarquer...

- ...Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'étais amoureux de Shadow? Fit la voix de Sonic qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Le hérisson noir retint son souffle lorsque les deux autres s'accotèrent de l'autre côté de l'arbre.

- Je sais, rigola Amy. S'était vraiment stupide de ma part!

Shadow serra involontairement les points. Après de longues minutes à entendre Amy parler en grande majorité sur "Le gros méchant Shadow qui voulait lui voler son amour éternel" et de Sonic qui approuvait et qui riait de ses blagues, la hérissonne rose fini par s'en aller, laissant derrière elle un Sonic plutôt soulager et un Shadow complètement enragé. Alors que Sonic allait partir à son tour, le hérisson noir contourna l'arbre et alla se planter devant lui.

- Ah! Shadow! Fit Sonic, surpris. Euh...ça va? Tu n'es plus fâché?

Shadow grogna et plaqua son rival contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- ...Shadow...? Demanda le hérisson bleu, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**Oui, j'adore couper au milieux de l'action, je l'ai déjà dis. Le prochain chapite est déjà écris, mais je le tiens en hotage en attandant les reviews! Je sais, je suis méchante.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Désolée pour le léger retard de ce chapitre dû à un oubli de clé usb chez ma mère...Bonne lecture!**

Ce soir-là, Rouge avait décidée de relaxer en regardant la télé. Ce qu'elle avait presque immédiatement regretté.

- Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux...dérangeant...Murmura-t-elle en changeant de canal. Mais c'est que c'est encore plus nul que ce que je pensais!

Son ennuie fut interrompu par des coups frappés à sa porte. La chauve-souris se leva et alla ouvrir. Une boule de fourrure noire et rouge lui tomba dessus avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

- Rends-moi service et assomme-moi! Fit la voix étouffée de Shadow contre son épaule.

Rouge cligna des yeux, surprise.

- Euh...Shadow? Ça va?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller? Demanda le hérisson en se relevant à moitié.

La chauve-souris l'observa un instant. Oreilles basses, fourrure ébouriffée, l'air épuisé et une marque de coups sur le visage. Il n'était visiblement pas à son meilleur jour.

- Je t'ai déjà vue en meilleur état. Avoua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Le hérisson hésita un instant et fit un pas vers l'arrière.

- ...Rien...Mentit-il. Je te laisse...

- Minute! S'exclama son amie en le tirant à l'intérieur. Pas question que tu partes avant de m'avoir dit ce qui s'est passé!

Shadow essaya une fois de plus de s'éclipser, mais Rouge le poussa sur le divan et se planta devant lui les bras croisés.

- Alors? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Le hérisson noir se tordit les mains, embarrassé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'air déterminé de la chauve-souris puis soupira.

- Eh bien...Commença-t-il...Je....J'ai...

Shadow senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il déglutit et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Rouge secoua la tête.

- Ça ne compte pas si je ne comprends pas! L'avertit-elle, les points sur les hanches.

- J'ai embrassé Sonic, Souffla-t-il.

Il avait parlé si bas que pendant une seconde la chauve-souris crue avoir rêvée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque qu'elle fini par comprendre le sens de la phrase. Elle fixa le hérisson un long moment puis un grand sourire qui fit Shadow se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise apparu sur son visage.

- Alors-là je dois tout savoir! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

***

Sonic se tenait toujours au même endroit. Shadow l'avait embrassé. Shadow. Il savait qu'il était populaire, mais Shadow!? Le hérisson bleu baissa les oreilles en se rappelant l'air blessé de son rival lorsqu'il l'avait frappé...et craché par terre en criant "Beurk!" Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout...un baiser du hérisson le plus anti-sociable de la planète, mais un baiser quand même. Le hérisson secoua la tête et soupira. L'attitude bizarre du hérisson noir lui semblait plus cohérente maintenant. Il avait dû les entendre lui et Amy. Sonic regretta soudainement les blagues qu'il avait fait sur son rival tout au long de la journée. Le hérisson bleu baissa la tête et décida de rentrer. Il s'excuserait auprès de Shadow lorsqu'il reviendrait.

***

Kairy et Roku souriaient de toutes leurs dents tendis que Aki s'efforçait d'avoir l'air le plus sérieuse possible malgré son envie de rire.

- C'était...mémorable, fini par dire la lapine en rigolant. Et en plus j'ai pris une photo! Ajouta-t-elle en montrant fièrement son appareil tout neuf.

- Je peux en avoir une copie? Demanda Roku, envieuse.

- Bien sur! Lui répondit joyeusement son amie. Tu en veux une aussi, Aki?

- Je ne dirais pas non! Répondit la chauve-souris sans pourvoir s'empêcher de sourire plus longtemps. Mais là, c'est aller un peu trop loin, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

Ses deux amies approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- ...Vous avez vue la tête de Sonic? J'ai cru que sa tête allait exploser tellement il était rouge! Ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Aki en riant.

Les trois filles se mirent à rire incontrôlablement à se souvenir. Après dix bonnes minutes, elles décidèrent qu'il serait plus prudent de s'éloigner.

***

Shadow recula le plus possible, comme s'il aurait voulu fusionner avec le coussin derrière-lui. Rouge approcha son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- J'attends toujours Dit-elle l'air de bien s'amuser.

Le hérisson grogna.

- Il n'y a rien à dire! Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi j'ai fait ça! C'était stupide... Cracha-t-il.

Le hérisson noir se pris la tête dans les mains et soupira, malheureux.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Sonic en face...

Rouge hésita un instant devant son air déprimé.

- Allez, ne t'en fait pas avec ça. Sonic ne t'en voudra pas... Tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.

- Tu crois ça? Grogna Shadow. Tu n'as pas vue sa tête! Il avait l'air dégoûter...

Sa voix se brisa et il resta silencieux un long moment avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé... Souffla-t-il, les oreilles basses.

- Shadow...

Rouge lui attrapa le bras, mais il se dégagea et parti en courrant. La chauve-souris fixa l'endroit où son ami se trouvait un instant auparavant et fonça les sourcils.

- Ah non! Pas question que je te laisse partir comme ça!

Elle verrouilla sa porte et s'envola à la recherche du hérisson.

**Le prochain chapitre va tarder un peu. Je suis pas mal occupée avec la fin de mes cours et j'ai pas trop la tête à écrire. Je vais quand même essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Ouaip, je suis en vie... Pour faire changement, j'ai rien à dire! Bonne lecture!**

_**Disclaimer: Kairy, Roku, Aki et Saphire m'appartiennent mais tous les autres personnages sont à Sega.**_

- ...Ok, c'était marrant au début, mais là c'est juste n'importe quoi. Soupira Kairy.

- C'est encore drôle, corrigea la vache, mais pas de la même façon. Là c'est plus...dérangeant?

- Ce qui est inquiétant c'est que ça fait déjà une semaine qu'elle est avec eux et qu'on a toujours pas réussit à la coincée. En plus Rouge et Cream se sont fait piéger aussi. On n'aura pas trop le choix, on va devoir l'arrêter avant que la situation ne soit irréversible. Leur dit Aki.

Les trois amies soupirèrent.

- Bon...on fait ça quand alors? Ce soir? Demanda la lapine jaune.

- Non, pas ce soir! J'ai un rendez-vous... S'opposa Roku.

- Demain matin. Et Kairy...

L'interpellé se tourna vers la chauve-souris.

- Cette fois ne te laisse pas distraire par un papillon au milieu du combat. Mon aile me fait encore mal depuis la dernière fois...

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois! S'offusqua la lapine. ...Et j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée...

Roku roula les yeux et s'éloigna.

- On se revoit demain alors. Lança-t-elle à ses amies en leur envoyant la main.

***

Tails travaillait sur le dernier modèle du Tornado dans son atelier. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui c'était passé entre Sonic et Shadow, mais les deux hérissons ne s'adressaient pratiquement plus la parole et Shadow refusait même de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son rival sans la présence d'une autre personne. Le jeune renard soupira. Quelque chose clochait. Pas seulement avec les deux hérissons, mais avec tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Depuis une semaine Sonic était presque toujours avec Amy, lorsque ni lui ni la hérissonne rose n'était avec Saphire. Rouge et Knuckles s'entendaient extrêmement bien depuis un certain temps eux aussi. En fait, à part Sonic et Shadow, tout le monde s'entendaient mieux depuis l'arrivée de le hérissonne dorée. Ça, c'était une bonne chose. Le problème était plutôt que plus personne n'était lui-même. Sonic ne courrait presque plus, Shadow semblait de bonne humeur (bon, ça non plus ce n'était pas trop mal...), Amy n'était plus totalement obsédée par Sonic malgré qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, Rouge n'était plus intéressée par les bijoux et Knuckles avait complètement oublié la Master Emerald. Même Eggman s'était tenu tranquille! Tant qu'à lui, il n'arrivait même plus à bricoler! Ça devait bien faire deux heures qu'il essayait de connecter le même fil sans y parvenir!

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Saphire.

- Bonjour! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu viens dehors? Il fait très beau!

Tails rougit et hocha la tête.

- Bien sur! J'arrive tout de suite!

- Ne nous fait pas trop attendre! Plaisanta la hérissonne avant de ressortir.

Le renard resta immobile quelques secondes.

- ...Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire déjà? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix, l'air complètement perdu.

***

- Saphire a de la chance d'être aussi belle. Soupira Amy. Même Shadow a l'air de la trouver de son goût!

Rouge acquiesça.

- Moi aussi je suis un peu jalouse. Knuckles n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour. Marmonna t-elle.

- On ne peut pas en vouloir à mademoiselle Saphire d'être parfaite. Leur dit Cream en souriant.

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

- En plus ses pouvoirs sont impressionnants! Continua la chauve-souris. Je me demande si elle en a d'autres dont elle ne nous a pas parlée.

- On a qu'à le lui demander. Fit naïvement la jeune lapine. Elle vient de sortir!

Rouge et Amy se tournèrent en même temps dans la direction qu'indiquait l'enfant et virent la hérissonne dorée entrain de discuter avec Sonic. La hérissonne rose fit signe à leur amie de se rapprocher.

- Saphire! On pourrait te parler une minute?

L'interpellée hocha la tête et s'approcha d'eux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Leur demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Mais non, tout va très bien! La rassura aussitôt Rouge. On se demandait seulement si tu pouvais nous parler un peu de tes pouvoirs...

La hérissonne se détendit et sourit.

- Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

- Est-ce que tu peux voler? Demanda Cream, enthousiaste.

- Un peu... Lui répondit-elle. Mais je ne contrôle pas très bien mes virages, ajouta-elle en riant.

- Ouah...Fit Amy, impressionnée. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre?

- Eh bien...je peux me soigner moi et les autres, je peux créé des boucliers d'énergie, je peux sentir les émotions de ceux autour de moi, je peux tirer des lasers avec mes mains, je peux communiquer par la pensée et je crois bien que c'est tout. Énuméra Saphire.

Ses trois amies la regardèrent d'un air impressionner.

- Mais...Comment tu fais ça? Demanda la chauve-souris.

Saphire eue un sourire énigmatique.

- Ça, c'est un secret.

***

- ...Elle n'a même pas dit la moitié de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Murmura Aki en consultant l'écran holographique qui flottait devant ses yeux.

- Quelle importance? Demanda Kairy. Nous, on les connaît ses pouvoirs!

La chauve-souris hocha la tête.

- Oui... Mais je me demandais surtout quelle allait être leur réaction lorsqu'ils vont s'en apercevoir.

- On s'en fiche. De toute façon, ils ressemblent à une bande de zombies, c'est pas très effrayant!

- J'espère que tu as raison... On devrait rentrer et faire part de tout ça à Roku.

- Mouais... Marmonna la lapine. Si elle se planifie un autre rendez-vous pendant les heures de bouleau je l'assomme!

**Je m'excuse pour le manque d'action, le prochain chapitre va être plus mouvementé. J'espère que vous avez aimé!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Désolée pour ma longue absence. J'ai pas d'excuse, à part que j'avais pas envies d'écrire. Pour les curieux: Une partie de l'incroyable (Ai-je besoin de spécifier le sarcasme?) histoire de Saphire va être révèlée! Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant! Bonne lecture! **

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Shadowfeline-warrior: Attends de voir ce chapitre, LÀ c'est vraiment Mary-sue à mort XD_

_Strenks: Je lâche pas, je lâche pas!...Je suis juste très lente :P_

_**Disclaimer: Kairy, Roku, Aki et Saphire m'appartiennent mais tous les autres personnages sont à Sega.**_

Shadow soupira en regardant les étoiles. Il dormait à l'extérieur depuis l'incident avec Sonic une semaine plus tôt. Pas que son rival le lui ait demandé, mais ça valait sans doute mieux pour tout les deux. Le hérisson noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il devrait peut-être dire la vérité aux autres. Il devrait consulter Saphire à ce sujet. Après tout, elle était tout aussi concernée que lui. Shadow sourit légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir de son vivant...

_*Flash Back - Deux ans plus tôt*_

_Shadow regardait la planète qu'il haïssait tant se rapprocher de plus en plus. L'impact était imminent. Maria serait enfin vengée et la race humaine rayer de l'existante. Oh, bien sur, il mourrait aussi, mais quelle importance? Aussi bien mourir en accomplissant son destin maintenant qu'errer sans but pour le reste de ses jours. _

_- Shadow! L'appela une voix semblable à celle de son amie disparue._

_- M-Maria? S'étrangla le hérisson en se retournant._

_Ce n'était pas Maria et il se sentit stupide d'avoir espérer la revoir. Une jeune hérissonne dorée se tenait devant lui. Seul petit détail: Il voyait à travers de son corps. Comme un fantôme. Shadow recula d'un pas._

_- Qui...? Qu'est-ce que...? Balbutia le hérisson._

_- Mon nom est Saphire...J'ai été créée par l'agence gouvernementale G.U.N. à partir de ton A.D.N et de celui de Maria. Mais pour l'instant je suis enfermée. Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une projection de mon esprit._

_Shadow fronça les sourcils et grogna._

_- Mon A.D.N. et celui de Maria? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi!... Commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par l'entité qui lui faisait face._

_- Que tu me crois ou non est sans importance pour l'instant. Le temps presse. Je suis venue te dire que tu te trompes! Ton but n'est pas de détruire la Terre, mais de la protéger! Les humains sont faibles. Ils succombent facilement à leur désir et à leur soif de pouvoir mais tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais et tu dois protéger les êtres encore bon de leur propre faiblesse. Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que Maria aurait voulu? Je t'en pris...pour les habitants de cette planète..._

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

Shadow fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Amy avait elle aussi jouée un rôle là-dedans... Il secoua la tête, confus. Il avait toujours voulu allez libérer Saphire. Mais elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Je lui en parlerai demain... Marmonna Shadow en fermant les yeux.

***

- ...Elle le fait exprès ou quoi? Maintenant qu'on est prêtes à l'arrêtée ils sont tous autour d'elle! Rageait Roku. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On y va ou on attend encore?

Aki consulta les données qui flottaient devant ses yeux.

- Pas le temps. L'histoire commence déjà changer. Si on attend encore on ne pourra plus l'effacer.

- J'y vais alors! S'exclama Kairy. Roku, occupe-toi de ses zombies! Et Aki...euh...Évite de t'approcher de trop près d'accord?

La chauve-souris soupira.

- Je sais que je suis inutile en combat tu peux le dire tu sais.

- T'en fait pas, tu est utile à plein d'autre choses! Tenta de la réconforter Roku.

- Allez, on perd du temps! S'impatienta la lapine. Vous viendrez me rejoindre quand vous aurez fini de discuter! Ajouta-t-elle avant de filer, bientôt imiter par les deux autres.

***

Saphire et tout les autres le discutait tranquillement lorsque Knuckles remarqua que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux.

- Hey...Il y a quelqu'un là-bas...On dirait une lapine mais elle porte un costume bizarre...

Toute la bande se tourna dans la direction indiquée par l'échidné. Il y avait bien une lapine, mais deux autres silhouettes l'avaient rejointes. Une vache et une chauve-souris apparemment et elles portaient toutes les trois un costume noir avec des bandes bleues néon. Saphire fronça les sourcils et une expression inquiète se dessina sur son visage, se qui n'échappa pas aux deux hérissons mâles. Shadow se plaça devant elle dans une attitude protectrice et Sonic l'imita. En fait, tout le monde semblait prêt au combat, y compris Cream et son chao. Impossible de voir les yeux des trois étrangèrent. Ils étaient tous cachés derrière des lunettes faites d'un matériel bleu réfléchissant, ou, dans le cas de la vache, caché par la visière de son casque, fait du même matériel. Lorsque que l'étrange lapine jaune ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux, elle balança le lourd bazooka qu'elle portait par-dessus son épaule comme si il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et s'arrêta. La vache et la chauve-souris s'arrêtèrent un peu plus en retrait. La lapine s'avança encore d'un pas et ouvrit la bouche...

**Ça vous énerve que je coupe comme ça? Parce que moi ça m'enragerait. Le prochain chapitre va être le dernier! Merci à tout ceux qui se sont donné la peine de lire jusqu'ici. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de tout ceux qui on souffert d'écoeurantite aigue en lisant le flash back. Je partage votre douleur.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**...C'est bizarre...j'étais certaine d'avoir postée ce chapitre..._Oh well._ Peut-être qu'il a été suprimé ou que j'ai vraiment très très mauvaise mémoire. Bonne lecture!**

- Yo! S'exclama la lapine en les saluant de la main.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

- Euh...Salut... Lui répondit suspicieusement Sonic. On peut vous aidez?

- En fait...Commença la vache en se rapprochant, nous ne somme pas sensées vous parler.

- Ni même vous approcher, continua la chauve-souris, mais il se trouve que vous être en compagnie de notre cible et qu'on ne peut plus attendre.

- Votre cible...? Commença Rouge.

- Oui, notre cible. Si vous voudriez bien nous laisser la...La bouche de la lapine se déforma légèrement, comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais avant de se reprendre...la _hérissonne _dorée, ça nous sauverait beaucoup de temps.

Shadow fut le premier à réagir.

- Vous la laisser pour faire quoi exactement? Grogna-t-il d'un air féroce.

Le trois jeunes filles se regardèrent un moment avant que la chauve-souris n'ouvre la bouche.

- Pour l'effacer. Admit-elle à contrecoeur.

Knuckles fut le premier à passer à l'action et fonça vers la chauve-souris, qui n'évita le coup que parce que la vache l'avait tirée hors de porté à la dernière seconde. Ce qui s'en suivit fut plutôt confus. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles et Rouge attaquaient les trois inconnues alors que Cream, Tails et Amy restaient en retrait pour protéger leur amie.

- Roku! S'exclama la lapine qui s'efforçait d'empêcher Rouge que s'envoler à la poursuite de la seconde chauve-souris tout en essayant d'éviter les coups répétés de Shadow.

- Je fais ce que je peux! Lui répondit la vache qui de sont côté devait tenir tête à Sonic et Knuckles.

Le combat semblait tourner en faveur des héros, lorsque la chauve-souris brune fonça sur Knuckles à pleine vitesse, l'envoyant rouler quelques mètres plus loin, l'adolescente toujours fermement agrippée à lui.

- Knuckles! S'exclama Sonic en se retournant.

Cette distraction permis à la vache, Roku, d'enfiler un immense gant métallique avec la paume recouverte d'une sorte de caoutchouc noir. Roku poussa le hérisson bleu sur le côté et fonça vers Tails. Elle évita de justesse un coup de marteau de la part d'Amy et plaqua sa main gantée sur le visage du renard qui n'eue pas le temps de réagir. Un crépitement se fit entendre et de petites éclaires bleues sortirent du gant.

- Tails! S'exclamèrent Amy, Saphire et Cream au même moment.

Cheese fut le plus rapide et fonça sur la main qui maintenait Tails immobile. Le coup n'était pas très fort (Cheese n'est qu'un chao après tout...), mais fus suffisant pour que le vache retire sa main. Les yeux du renard se révulsèrent en il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! S'écria Amy, son marteau levé et prête à frapper.

- Aaah!! S'écria la lapine jaune en atterrissant tête première à côté de la hérissonne rose, se qui fut plus que suffisant pour permette à Roku de plaquée sa main gantée sur sa tête. Le même phénomène se produit qu'avec Tails et Amy tomba inconsciente elle aussi. La vache se dirigea vers son amie et l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va Kairy? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ugh...J'ai la tête dure, t'en fait pas... Marmonna-t-elle.

Une fois relevée, elle regarda le renard et la hérissonne inconscients.

- ...Tails et Amy? Tu n'aurais pas pu arrêter Sonic ou Shadow à la place?

- Eh bien...Commença Roku, mais elle fut interrompue par Shadow et Sonic qui se dirigeait vers elles.

- Bouche-toi les oreilles, ça risque de faire du bruit! S'exclama Kairy en visant avec son bazooka.

Elle appuya sur la gâchette et une vague d'air comprimée fonça vers les deux hérissons. La force de l'air fut suffisante pour leur faire perdre leur équilibre et donner le temps à Kairy de s'élancer à la rescousse de la chauve-souris brune qui était aux prises avec Rouge et à Roku de partir à la recherche de Saphire et Cream qui s'étaient enfuient.

***

Pendant que les combats faisaient rage, Tails et Amy commencèrent à se réveiller.

- Urgh...Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Tails en se tenant la tête.

- J'en sais rien...Marmonna Amy, tout aussi sonnée que lui.

En voyant les combats, Amy voulu aller prêter main forte à Sonic, mais Tails l'arrêta. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait clairement depuis l'arrivée de Saphire.

- Attend! Lui dit-il, Je...je crois qu'on se trompe...

***

- On doit les aider! S'exclama Cream, les yeux plein d'eau.

- Je sais...Lui répondit Saphire. Reste cachée ici. J'y vais!

***

- Aki! S'écria Kairy en voyant son amie s'écraser au sol.

Elle aurait voulu aller l'aider, mais elle était elle-même aux prises avec Sonic et Shadow et elle fatiguait de plus en plus. Un crochet droit de la part du hérisson bleu la fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba sur le dos. Shadow ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever et l'attrapa au cou.

- Une dernière parole? Demanda-t-il sombrement.

- Oui...souffla la lapine, j'espère que tu pourras quand même avoir des enfants.

Avant que Shadow ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles, Kairy lui assena un puissant coup de genoux entre les jambes. Les yeux du hérisson s'agrandirent et il tombât à genoux. La jeune fille le regarda une seconde.

- ...Ça à l'air de faire mal...Dit-elle avant de lever son bazooka au-dessus de sa tête de le faire retomber lourdement sur le crâne du pauvre hérisson.

Sonic, qui avait assisté à la scène avait soudainement moins envis de s'approcher de l'étrange lapine jaune. La voir assener un deuxième, puis un troisème coup de bazooka qui finirent d'assomer Shadow lui firent en fait considérer l'idée d'échanger d'adversaire avec Rouge...Et le quatrième coup complètement inutile, tant qu'à lui, l'acheva de le convaincre que l'adolescante était folle à lier. Kairy se tourna vers lui, mais se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire un signe de la main.

- Bonne nuit! Lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Qu-?

Une main recouverte d'un gant de métal l'attrappa par derière avant que le hérisson bleu ne puisse terminer et il tomba au sol inconscient. Roku et Kairy se dirigèrent ensuite vers Knuckles qui essayait sans succès d'attraper la chauve-souris qui se battait avec Rouge, quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Tiens bon Aki! On arrive! s'exclama Kairy.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Finalement le dernier chapitre...Merci à tout ceux qui on lu jusqu'ici et bonne lecture à tous!**

Avant même que Roku ou Kairy n'ai le temps de porter secours à leur amie en difficulté, quelque chose ressemblant plus ou moins à une tornade rose, connue sous le nom de Amy, s'était mise à réduire Knuckles en bouillit grâce à son marteau et Tails avait foncé sur Rouge à pleine vitesse, permettant ainsi la chauve-souris brune de se dégagée et de se poser sur le sol, épuisée. Un bruit de chute attira le regard des trois amies et elles virent Rouge apparemment inconsciente qui gisaient sur le sol et un renard qui les regardait d'un air confus. Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien et le silence était interrompu uniquement par le bruit des coups de marteau sur la tête de l'échidné déjà inconscient. Roku fut la première à réagir et elle s'avança en direction de la hérissonne rose en prenant bien garde d'éviter de se faire frapper.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas le tuer!

- Huh? Amy arrêta son massacre et se tourna vers la vache, un peu sur la défensive, Ah...J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop...

- On vous a aidé, commença timidement Tails, mais on ne sait toujours pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous voulez...

- Merci du coup de main au fait! S'exclama joyeusement Kairy.

Aki se releva et s'approcha des autres.

- Nous somme envoyées pour détruire Saphire, commença-t-elle. Mais avant que vous ne vous fâchiez, vous devez savoir qu'elle n'est pas réelle...

- Quoi? S'exclama Amy, Comment ça pas réel?

Ce fut au tour de Kairy de prendre la parole.

- Eh bien...vous avez pas mal de fans à force de sauver le monde et tout ça...et dans le cas de Shadow surtout parce qu'il est sexy en fait. Ou alors parce qu'ils pensent qu'il est gay et qu'il devrait finir avec Sonic. Ou que c'est un tombeur et qu'il attire toutes les filles. Et aussi...

- Kairy...tu t'éloignes du sujet là... La coupa Roku.

- Oh, oui désolé, reprit la lapine, bon, certains de vos fans vous aiment un peu trop, et ils s'inventent des histoires dans lesquelles ils vous sauvent la vie et d'autres trucs du genre...

- Jusque là, ce n'est pas trop grave, ça ne reste que des histoires, continua Aki, mais certain en font une obsession. Lorsqu'ils en arrive là, une version idéalisé d'eux-mêmes se matérialise et c'est à nous de les arrêter avant qu'ils ou elles n'arrivent à vous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si vous ne le faites pas? demanda Tails d'un air inquiet.

- ...Ce qui c'est produit avec Saphire. Vos personnalités s'effacent peu à peu, vous devenez moins fort et éventuellement l'histoire du monde au complet peut être affectée. Et si on attend trop longtemps, le processus va finir par être irréversible. Lui répondit la chauve-souris.

- Je me sens normale pourtant...Fit Amy, confuse.

- C'est parce que Roku vous a réveillée. Lui dit Kairy, au fait, tu as fini avec les autres? demanda la lapine à Roku.

- Ouais...Mais Shadow et Knuckles ne sont pas près de se réveiller... Et Saphire et Cream se sont enfuit.

- Désolée, mais je crois que vous ne pourrez pas compter sur moi si on dois se battre contre Saphire. Mon armure est complètement vide... S'excusa Aki.

- On avait remarqué, dit Roku, les lignes de ta combinaison sont complètement grises, et celle de Kairy est presque vide elle aussi.

La lapine regarda ses vêtements avec un air étonné. Elle n'avait pas remarquée que les lignes auparavant bleues électriques étaient devenues aussi ternes...

- On va avoir besoin d'aide... marmonna-t-elle, je vais essayer de réveiller Shadow, occupez-vous des autres!

La lapine surexcitée s'approcha du hérisson noir et leva son bazooka... pour ce le faire enlever des main par une vache excédée.

- JE vais le réveiller. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me contredire!

***

Cream n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre Saphire plus longtemps de dix minutes. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas laisser son amie aller se faire tuer sans rien faire!

***

De son côté, Saphire avait assistée à toute les scène. Comment ces filles si...si insignifiantes, colériques et stupides pouvaient-elles se permettre de gâcher son histoire! Elle était parfaite! C'était elle la plus forte et tout le monde l'aimait et l'écoutait! Pas question que ces pestes lui ruine son bonheur tant mérité! Une aura violet foncée commença à se former autour de la hérissonne et elle sortit de sa cachette.

***

Tout le monde était réveillé et plus ou moins en un seul morceau. Tails et Amy avait aidés à expliquer la situation et tout le monde avait accepté d'aider à arrêter Saphire, même Shadow, à la surprise générale. Le hérisson noir était plus que furieux. Il. Avait. Embrasser. Sonic. À cause de ce foutu fantasme d'une fan dérangée quelque part dans le monde. Sans parlé qu'il venait de se faire battre par une gamine puisque presque toutes sa force avait disparut sous l'emprise de la hérissonne dorée. Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé... Les pensées meurtrières de Shadow furent interrompues par Rouge, qui venait d'apperçevoir quelque chose qui sortait de la forêt.

- Mais...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA? S'exclama la chauve-souris en voyant une gigantesque forme noire qui avançait vers eux.

- Saphire. Répondit tout simplement Roku. C'est sa véritable apparence, un gros monstre noir qui veut notre peau.

- Rassurant...marmonna Amy.

- Ce truc est peut-être gros et moche, mais ça reste un fragment d'imagination égaré! S'exclama Sonic avec son optimisme habituel.

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester plantés là! Moi j'y vais! Dit Kairy avant de partir à courir.

- Kairy! Attend! S'écria Aki.

La lapine l'ignora et continua sa course...four foncer tête première dans le bouclier invisible de leur adversaire et achevant ainsi de vider le peu d'énergie qui restait dans son armure.

- Tu es à moi! S'exclama la voix déformée de Saphire.

Une grande main griffue sortie de la masse noir et s'éleva au-dessus de la lapine jaune.

- Attention! S'écria Sonic en la tirant hors de portée à peine une seconde avant que ne soit écrasée.

- Mer-merci...Fit la lapine, encore sous le choc.

Sonic sourit et leva le pouce.

- Toi et tes amies en avez assez fait, laisse-nous nous occuper de ça! Lui dit-il avant de repartir vers le monstre à toute vitesse pour aider Shadow et Knuckles, qui pour une raison quelconque pouvaient passer sans problèmes au travers du bouclier invisible.

Aki et Roku se précipitèrent vers leur amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Ça va Kairy? demanda la chauve-souris, tu n'as rien?

- Ça va...je suis toujours en un seul morceau...

- Son bouclier nous empêche d'approcher, ici on ne ferait que les ralentir. On doit retrouver Cream! Au moins, ça va être utile! Dit la vache aux deux autres.

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent. Les trois jeunes filles contournèrent le combat qui faisait rage pour entrer dans la forêt.

***

Cream pouvait entendre les bruits de combat un peu plus loin.

- Ne t'en fait pas Saphire! J'arrive! Souffla-t-elle.

La lapine s'arrêta net en voyant les trois filles étranges qui les avaient attaquées. Elles ne semblaient pas l'avoir vue, mais ça ne tarderait pas si elle restait là. Cream fit un pas en arrière...

***

Un très faible bruit de craquement attira l'attention d'Aki et elle tourna la tête pour voir Cream à seulement quelques mètres de là.

- Elle est là! S'exclama la chauve-souris.

Roku et Kairy tournèrent la tête. La vache fut la première à réagir et se précipita au travers des arbres. La jeune lapine pris peur et essaya de s'enfuir, mais elle fut très vite rattrapée.

- Je te tiens! S'exclama Roku en lui attrapant le bras.

La vache allait poser son gant de métal sur le visage de la petite fille terrifiée lorsque Cheese lui fonça dessus et commença à la frapper.

- Argh! Enlevez-moi cette chose! Ragea-t-elle en essayant vainement de le repousser.

- Et hop! Je le tiens! Fit joyeusement Kairy.

- Pas trop tôt...

- Te plains pas sinon je le lâche!

La vache jugea plus sage de se taire et posa sa main gantée sur le visage de Cream qui tomba inconsciente presque instantanément.

- Au tour du chao maintenant...

***

Knuckles donna un dernier coup à l'étrange créature qui avait autrefois l'apparence d'une jolie hérissonne, plus par prudence que par nécessité, car elle était déjà totalement immobile. Sonic tant qu'à lui s'efforçait d'empêcher Shadow de la réduire en poussière.

- Ouah! Ça n'a pas pris de temps!

Tout les monde se retourna pour voir Kairy, Aki et Roku qui s'approchait d'eux. Cette dernière portait Cream sur son épaule alors que Cheese était transporté par la chauve-souris. Roku s'approcha du hérisson noir toujours furieux et posa la lapine inconsciente dans ses bras, surtout pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit d'irréfléchis.

- Tiens-là pour moi s'il te plait.

Aki posa le chao dans les mains de Tails et s'avança vers la masse noire qui gisait sur le sol.

- Elle est hors d'état de nuire. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Kairy.

La lapine jaune hocha la tête et pointa son bazooka vers Saphire, mais Sonic s'interposa entre elles.

- Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas été très aimable, commença t-il, mais est-ce est que ça vaut vraiment la peine de...

Kairy l'interrompit en souriant.

- La tuer? Franchement, on n'est pas si méchantes!

Shadow sembla légèrement déçu, mais un coups de pied da la part de Rouge fut assez pour lui intimer le silence. Le hérisson bleu, tant qu'a lui, semblait peu convaincu, mais il fit tout de même un pas sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre. La lapine jaune tourna une roulette sur le côté de son arme, visa et tira. Un rayon de lumière bleue frappa la bête inconsciente et peu à peu elle repris son apparence de hérissonne et ouvrit les yeux.

- Que...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passée? Je n'ai rien fait de mal! Je voulais juste qu'on m'aime! S'exclama-t-elle complètement paniquée.

- Tu peux vouloir être aimer mais tu n'a pas le droit de forcer qui que se soit a le faire. Rétorqua froidement Aki.

- C'est vous qui n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça! C'est moi l'héroïne! Je mérite que tout le monde m'aime! S'écria Saphire, de plus en plus hystérique.

Shadow lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Tsk. Pitoyable.

Les yeux de la hérissonne dorée se remplirent de larme et elle se tourna vers le hérisson noir avec un air furieux;

- C'est moi qui suis pitoyable!? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai embrassé Sonic!

Cette déclaration fut suivit par un long silence. Sonic et Shadow étaient tout les deux aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce dernier leva la main gauche et rompit le silence d'une voix tremblante de colère.

- Chaos Sp...

Un coup de bazooka en pleine figure l'interrompit et le fit tomber à la renverse.

- Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'a le droit de détruire MES cibles! S'exclama Kairy furieuse.

Shadow allait répliquer (et peut-être aussi très légèrement assommer la lapine insouciante) mais Rouge lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. La lapine jaune se retourna vers la Saphire et tira. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rayon blanc qui percuta la hérissonne. Un bruit semblable à celui d'une explosion se fit entendre et pendant un instant la hérissonne dorée sembla suspendu dans les airs. Elle devint de plus en plus transparente et finalement disparut complètement. Sonic se tourna vers la lapine jaune, une expression choquée sur le visage.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu n'allais pas la tuer?!

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée non plus. Rétorqua Kairy, Je l'ai seulement renvoyer d'où elle venait.

- Dans la tête d'une gamine de douze ans probablement. Fit Roku en roulant les yeux.

Le hérisson bleu ne semblait pas convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien. Se fut finalement Amy qui rompit le silence.

- Et maintenant...? demanda-t-elle.

Kairy sortit sa caméra avec un sourire.

- On prend une photo en souvenir?

***

- C'est dommage qu'ils vont nous avoir oubliés d'ici 12 heures. Je crois que j'aurais pus bien m'entendre avec Shadow. Se désola Kairy et marchant avec ses deux amis.

- ...Toi? Bien t'entendre avec Shadow? On parle bien de celui que tu as massacré à coups de bazooka là? fit Roku d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est quand même bien d'avoir pu les rencontrer, même si c'est contre les règles, remarqua Aki, et on a quand même les photos en souvenir.

- Ouais...marmonna la lapine, quelle est la prochaine cible? Pas une autre hérissonne j'espère!

La chauve-souris pianota sur quelques touches de son bracelet.

- ...Non. Seulement une renarde à neuf queues qui vient d'un univers de ninjas et qui contrôle un démon...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre! S'exclama la vache bleue.

FIN.

**Finalement terminée! Désolée pour la très longue attente et j'espère que vous avez aimés! Si vous avez des suggestions d'histoires, ou même juste des couples que vous aimeriez voir dans mes fics, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler! Au revoir et à la prochaine histoire!**


End file.
